


My Heart Moves (3 Things)

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For: coyotesuspect. Prompt: Anna/Ruby, <a href="http://www.poetryconnection.net/poets/Pablo_Neruda/4567">I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	My Heart Moves (3 Things)

**Author's Note:**

> For: coyotesuspect. Prompt: Anna/Ruby, [I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You](http://www.poetryconnection.net/poets/Pablo_Neruda/4567)

_3 things Anna likes about Ruby_

1\. Her sharpness

Anna's dad—her human dad—would probably have called Ruby "spunky." Parts of her really do suit that somewhat old-fashioned term; she's quick-witted and sly and completely unafraid to speak up or mouth off. Anna knows there's more to Ruby than bravado, though; there's something shiny and dangerous about her, too, like a sliver of glass worrying deep under a fold of skin. Anna finds herself continually poking at it just to catch fleeting glittering glimpses.

"Ruby's not like other demons," she told the Winchesters once. As though the part of her that remembered what it was like to have grace always knew exactly what she wanted.

2\. Her fearlessness

It's different than bravery; many of the people Anna knows, angel and human, are brave. It's not carelessness either—not the way demons are so often foolhardy or imprudent. She doesn't know how to explain it, except to say that Ruby commits with her whole being, without hesitation. It seems unwise and it's eternally dangerous, but there's a kind of heroism to it too. It's undeniably hers, and Anna can't help envying how _sure_ Ruby is.

3\. Her mouth

Especially when it's slick and swollen and kiss-bitten, lips parted and panting, and Anna can pretend it's possible to stay there forever, licking inside and tasting Ruby's breath, bringing her teeth down on Ruby's full bottom lip with just enough pressure to let her feel it, how close she is to the edge.

~~~

_3 things Anna can't stand about Ruby_

1\. Her sharpness

Because nothing is unequivocal and as much as Anna likes Ruby's quick and sly wit, it also makes her feel queasy and overly vulnerable, paper-thin to Ruby's knife-edge. She's already exposed so much of herself and Ruby knows how to catch it, keep it, milk it. It scares her sometimes—though not enough to stop. It's as though the part of her that remembers what it is to be human can't stop wanting it, wanting everything.

2\. Her loyalty

Anna doesn't make the mistake of _trusting_ Ruby but she wishes sometimes that she could. There's a strange kind of obscuration around where Ruby's loyalties lie (to herself, Anna thinks, but only sometimes). It frustrates Anna, and infuriates her. But to say a word would be to shatter the tentative lines they've drawn between them, around them. Anna can't do anything but wait.

3\. Her mouth

Because she knows Ruby's mouth isn't her mouth at all. Anna still remembers when all she could see was Ruby's _real_ face, strange and obscene and horrifying, staring out at her from the body of a brain-dead girl. Remembering that makes her hate Ruby, just a little.

~~~

_And 1 thing Anna wishes Ruby knew_

Every time Ruby comes, her body goes taut and arches up, and her mouth forms a perfect little "oh." Anna always watches for it because in that second before Ruby's eyes squeeze closed and her body shudders, Anna can look into her face and see _her_. She's breathtaking then, achingly honest and stripped bare, and in that moment Anna always, always loves her.

End.


End file.
